Difícil Começo
by Saechanbr
Summary: Estou sem nenhma inspiração para escrever um resumo. Duo revela o seu amor para Heero.


Título: Difícil Começo

Autora: Saechan )

Série: Gundam Wing

Pares: Heero/ Duo

Classificação: R

Estilo: Romance

Direitos Autorais: Não sei direito de quem são os direitos autorais de Gundam Wing. Nas revistas em quadrinhos brasileiras encontramos Tokita, Yadate & Tomino além de Sunrise &e Sotsu Agency e Kodasha Ltd. Mas do anime não tenho a mínima idéia. Só tenho uma certeza absoluta, eles não são meus. Mas eu estou me divertindo muito com eles

Resumo:

Difícil Começo 

**por Saechan**

Desde o começo o trabalho tinha sido fácil, eu cortei a cerca da fabrica e me infiltrei nas instalações fingindo ser primeiro um simples mecânico, enquanto plantava umas bombas na linha de montagem, e um técnico de computação, quando estava indo para a sala de controle. Os meus únicos problemas foram os guardas da dita sala, mas três tiros resolveram o problema. Shinigami sabe fazer o seu trabalho. Agora eu estou de volta em Deathscythe enviando as informações para o Doutor G. Como diria Heero Yui: _Kanryou de Ninmu._

Assim que me lembro dele a dor vem ao meu peito. Agora que a missão acabou e eu tenho que voltar para a casa segura e eu me pergunto o que vou fazer? Por que eu fui fazer aquilo? Agora não restou nem mesmo a nossa amizade. Heero quer a minha cabeça eu sei disso.

Algumas horas atrás antes da missão eu estava deitada em minha cama, no nosso quarto, observando enquanto Heero digitava em seu laptop. Eu estava tomando coragem para finalmente revelar meus sentimentos para o soldado perfeito. Inspirado na felicidade de Quatre eu também queria testar a minha sorte.

Até um mês atrás Quatre era o meu companheiro de desilusões amorosas. Nós conversávamos sobre nossos amores impossíveis. O meu por Heero e o dele por Trowa. Até que o ex-garoto de circo foi capturado numa missão. Desesperado com a possibilidade de nunca mais ver o seu amado, Quatre jurou que revelaria os seus sentimentos assim que reencontrasse Trowa. Quando finalmente o jovem foi libertado por Heero Quatre cumpriu a sua promessa. Os dois conversaram e acabou-se revelando o amor que unia os dois. Ambos tinham medo de serem rejeitados e por isso haviam se calado. Agora andavam aos arrulhos como um casal de pombinhos. Era essa felicidade que eu também almejava e para isso tentava tomar coragem.

Finalmente tomei a decisão seria agora ou nunca. Respirei fundo, desfiz a minha trança (Quatre me contou um dia, que vira Heero olhando embevecido para o meu cabelo solto, quando eu não estava olhando) e caminhei em direção ao meu destino.

- Heero!? Você esta muito ocupado? Perguntei colocando a mão em seu ombro. Heero estremeceu com o contato e virou-se irritado. Mas talvez ele tenha visto o quanto eu estava nervoso e por isso se acalmou desligando o seu computador portátil.

- Tudo bem Duo o que você quer?

- Heero... eu... eu quero dizer... que eu... eu te amo. Joguei de uma vez, muito nervoso, e juntando atos às palavras, colei minha boca a do Heero e iniciei um beijo. No início Heero ficou paralisado, mas ele logo começou a retribuir ao beijo, que ficou mais intenso. Por alguns segundos eu comecei a ter esperanças, mas ela logo foi destruída quando Heero me empurrou com força. O seu olhar primeiro estava confuso e logo depois virou fria raiva. Era o olhar que ele dava antes de matar alguém. Instintivamente eu dei um passo para trás. Heero seguiu meu movimento dando um passo em minha direção. Eu já estava me preparando para lutar, conferi mentalmente a minha faca escondida. Heero estava desarmado, mas ele não precisa de arma, ele poderia me matar com as mãos nuas. Eu tinha que me defender.

A tenção entre nós só foi quebrada pelo barulho de mensagem de um laptop. Heero correu logo para o dele, mas era o meu.

- Eu tenho uma missão falei assim que li a mensagem. Peguei o laptop e a bolsa que mantenho em baixo da cama pronta para qualquer emergência e sai correndo. Feliz por ter uma desculpa para fugir daquela situação.

Mas agora a missão acabou e eu tenho que voltar. O que eu vou fazer?

Entro no quarto assustado, não sei o que vai acontecer. Mas encontro tudo normal com uma cena muito familiar. Heero sentado digitando no seu laptop. Ele parece calmo, mas eu sei que não posso confiar nisso. A qualquer momento o soldado perfeito pode pular para me matar.

- A missão foi completada? Heero perguntou calmamente depois de desliga seu computador portátil.

- Eu não estaria aqui se não tivesse. Foi a minha resposta nervosa. Eu não estava esperando essa calma toda do meu companheiro de olhos azuis.

- Heero... sobre o que aconteceu aqui... antes da minha missão... o que eu falei... o beijo... eu queria que você esquecesse. Foram as palavras hesitantes que saíram de minha boca. Essa foi a única idéia que eu tive para salvar pelo menos a nossa amizade. Eu espero que Heero também queira dar esse assunto por encerrado. Vai ser o melhor para nós dois.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Antes que eu me desse conta eu me vi imprensado contra a parede. Heero colava o seu corpo no meu de uma forma no mínimo indecente. Eu podia sentir sua ereção por baixo do short de spandex. Nossas bocas quase se tocavam.

- Eu não quero esquecer. Foi o que o soldado perfeito disso antes de iniciar um beijo selvagem. Sua língua invadia minha boca sem cerimônia, exigindo de mim uma total rendição. Eu não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo. Esse é o mesmo Heero de antes? Não importa. Eu vou aceitar tudo o que Heero queira me dar.

Tudo o que eu posso fazer e jogar minha cabeça para trás e gemer. Enquanto a boca de Heero corre pelo meu pescoço. Me assusto um pouco quando ouço o barulho de minha camisa preta sendo rasgada por um amante impaciente. O soldado perfeito beijava e mordia meu pescoço e o peito que ele acabara de desnudar. Heero parecia um faminto diante de um prato de comida. Minhas pernas bambearam com esse ataque avassalador e eu já estaria no chão se não fosse as mãos fortes de meu amante me segurando. Finalmente Heero me arrasta para a cama e acaba de despir o meu corpo. Seu ato e muito violento e rápido. Dói muito, mas também há o prazer de finalmente ter Heero. As estocadas violentas são acompanhadas do toque em meu falo, prazer e dor se misturam me levando a loucura. Sinto que não vou agüentar muito tempo.

- HEERO EU TE AMO!!! Eu grito e em seguida gozo. Em meio aos meus estremecimentos eu sinto Heero gozando dentro de mim. Agora nós somos um só. Eu penso antes de desmaiar com o prazer.

Eu só voltei a mim quando senti Heero se levantando da cama. Abri os olhos para ver meu novo amante já vestindo voltando para o seu laptop.

- Heero!? Chamei confuso.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar Duo.

- Mas... Mas a gente precisa conversar. Sobre nós... sobre o que aconteceu .

- Não Duo, não há nada para conversar. Isso é o que bom numa relação entre homens não há necessidade de compromisso sentimentos e essas bobagens.

- Sem compromisso, sentimentos... bobagens. Heero o que aconteceu agora não significou nada para você?

- É claro que não Duo. Eu não estou te entendendo. Você sabe que eu fui treinado para não ter sentimentos, desejos... tudo isso atrapalha o desempenho de um bom soldado. Quando você me beijou hoje cedo por um momento eu correspondi. Você quebrou o meu treinamento. Eu fiquei confuso no começo. Como você conseguiu fazer o que nem a tortura da OZ conseguiu. Então eu senti ódio e quis te matar. Se não fosse a sua missão me lembrando que você é um piloto como eu e importante para guerra você estaria morto. Mas eu continuei confuso, por um lado você era um perigo para o meu treinamento por outro você é uma peça importante na guerra. Por isso eu mandei uma mensagem para o Doutor J explicando a situação.

- E qual foi a resposta dele?

- Ele disso que eu não precisava me preocupar. Meu treinamento não havia sido quebrado. Nós é que estamos em uma idade onde os hormônios nos impulsionam para o sexo. Se nós demos vazão ao desejo ele não vai atrapalhar em nada o nosso desempenho. Foi por isso que eu estive com você agora. Eu preciso disso e você também. Quando precisarmos de novo a gente faz e está tudo bem.

- Desejos... hormônio foi só isso que te motivou? Você não sente nada por mim.

- Eu fui treinado para não senti. Foi a resposta curta.

- Então não sinta também desejo por mim. Esqueça o que aconteceu porque você nunca mais vai tocar em mim. Se for apenas para aplacar os seus desejos então... então...

Eu não consegui terminar a tristeza era tanta, que eu iria chorar a qualquer momento. E eu não queria chorar na frente dele. Por isso me enrolei no lençol e corri para o único lugar onde estaria em segurança. Deathscythe.

Assim que entrei em Deathscythe me joguei na cadeira de comando e finalmente dei vazão ao meu sofrimento. As lagrimas que eu não quis derramar na frente de Heero fluíram Como ele podia ser tão frio? Como? Eu não devia está me fazendo essa pergunta é claro que eu sei como. Ele foi treinado para isso. O Doutor J e sua equipe acabaram com todo os seus sentimentos. Eu devia saber que meu amor nunca teria chance. Heero nunca vai retribuir meus sentimentos. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: eu nunca conseguiria ficar com ele apenas para aplacar seus desejos. Se eu não posso ter o seu amor não vou me contentar apenas com o sexo.

Eu já estava quase me acalmando quando senti uma mão afagando a minha cabeça. Virei-me espantado para encontrar um Heero totalmente diferente. O que eu via em seu rosto, não dava para acreditar.

- Heero!? Falei espantado. Será possível.

- Eu tentei fingir que só queria seu corpo e assim ter a ilusão de que meu treinamento continuava certo. Que você não o havia quebrado. Mas quando vi o sofrimento em seu rosto... Eu não quero fazer você sofrer Duo. Não agüento saber que você está aqui chorando sozinho. Eu te amo! Você quebrou meu treinamento completamente.

- Heero...Heero. Eu só consegui repetir o nome de meu amor antes de agarra-lo puxando-o para os meus braços. O impossível aconteceu. Heero disse que me amava. Ele me ama.

- Eu quero ficar com você de verdade. Não importa se o meu desempenho vai cair. Se eu não vou ser mais perfeito. Eu te amo e não vou mais esconder nem de mim nem de ninguém.

- Heero eu... eu estou tão feliz. Eu te amo tanto, e esperei tanto para ouvir essas palavras de você.

- Então vai se acostumando porque eu pretendo te falar isso sempre.

Encantado eu beijei Heero começando de onde nós paramos lá no quarto. Foi um difícil começo, mas tenho certeza que não terá...

Fim(?)

Nota: eu escrevi esta história para um concurso a uns dois ou três anos atrás. Já nem me lembrava dela. Eu pretendia continuar a série contando como o Dr. J não gosta nem um pouquinho da mudança em seu soldado perfeito e tenta separar os dois. Depois de tanto tempo não sei se vou escrever esta continuação. Depois de terminar Julgamento eu penso nisso. Se alguém quiser dar uma sugestão é só escrever para mim.


End file.
